


Rafael and Angie - S1E3A: Rafael’s New Room

by planetundersiege, rwinger24



Series: Rafael and Angie [4]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, New room, Rafael and Angie, S1e3a, Script Format, dialouge, different ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwinger24/pseuds/rwinger24
Summary: Season 1, Episode 3A of "Rafael and Angie"It's been two weeks since Rafael came to America so it's about time he and his friends and family help him decorate his new room.Written by planetundersiege and 474studio.





	Rafael and Angie - S1E3A: Rafael’s New Room

357R-105 - Rafael's New Room - Written by 474studio and planetunderseige

(10:25)

 

INT. CHIPS DE TORTILLA - AFTERNOON  
  
(0:00) It's after school. Rafael, Angie, and Jorge hang out at a table with Jorge's order of chips and queso. This is where Jorge's mom works.

Rafael, Angie and Jorge sat at a table and happily chatted about how their day had been. School was over and now they all were hungry. And what was better than going to Chips de Tortilla?

(0:02) RAFAEL: Man, that math test was really difficult. I’m not sure if I passed or got a good grade.

(0:06) ANGIE: Of course you passed Rafael, you’re good at math. Unlike someone here.

(0:10) Angie looks at Jorge who bursts out in laughter at the comment, he had barely passed last test while Rafael had gotten a 92 percent but still felt like he had to do better.

(0:11) JORGE: Well it’s true. But don’t worry Rafael, if you somehow fail you can always do the test again, the teachers at school are pretty nice about that. Just say that you had a bad day or didn’t eat breakfast. But I doubt you’ll fail.

(0:21) RAFAEL: Gracias Jorge, but I’d rather pass the first time I make a test. I don’t want to be seen as a slacker when I’ve paid so much to be here and get a good education.

(0:28) Rafael had pronounced the word education like you did in Spanish, is accent obvious for a bit. But before anyone could say anything Maria walked up to the group of friends, this was where she worked.

(0:29) MARIA: Hey kids, what do you want? I bet school was tiring today.

(0:32) JORGE: You have no idea mom. I want some chips and queso by the way. And could we all get a bottle of soda?

(0:37) Maria nodded as she began to it down on her small notepad, she smiled.

(0:38) MARIA: Okay, anything else?

(0:39) The group all shook their heads, chips and queso seemed like plenty already, this place really knew how to make their queso appetizing and delicious, it was the best in town.

(0:40) MARIA: Okay, chips and queso in five minutes. I’ll bring the sodas in a minute or two, just gotta take some more orders. And it’s on the house.

(0:48) JORGE: Thanks mom.

(0:49) Before Jorge had finished the sentence his mother was already gone, taking the order from a couple on a date at another table.

 

(0:52) Dissolve to Rafael, Angie, and Jorge, when they finished their sodas and chips and queso.

(0:53) ANGIE: So, what are we gonna do after we eat?

(0:55) JORGE: Maybe hang at my place?

Angie nods and Rafael suddenly looks like he is lost it thoughts.

(0:57) ANGIE: Rafael, what’s up?

(0:59) RAFAEL: Nothing. Just thinking about my room, it’s still not decorated yet. I have no idea what I want it to look like.

(1:05) JORGE: You’ll figure it out eventually. You’re gonna live here for four years.

(beat)

(1:09) RAFAEL: Yeah...

 

INT. HERNANDEZ RESIDENCE - RAFAEL'S ROOM - AFTERNOON

(1:11) Match cut to Rafael as he looks at his empty room. He starts to unpack his still unpacked suitcase. One full of clothes is already unpacked, there is still one more left for Rafael.

(1:23) As he unpacks, Rafael sees that his dad stuffed inside his suitcase three mixtapes. One that says, "Para Dia de los Muertos", one that says "Los Huesos de la Muerte", "and one that's labeled "No Me Dejes".

(1:28) RAFAEL (to himself): Oh papa Rodrigo. You knew me well before I left home.

(1:32) Then me finds a cold art case (there is an ice pack too) full of paints and one art palette.

(1:36) RAFAEL: Not just you papa. But gracias mama for supporting my artistic vision.

(1:40) He then finds a cactus bobblehead.

Rafael chuckles a little

(1:43) RAFAEL: And mama, I really thank you for some free tours around Guadalajara.

(1:47) Juan and Maria open Rafael's door.

(1:48) MARIA: Rafael. I see you're still unpacking.

(1:51) She and Juan notice some of Rafael's stuff he brought from Mexico.

JUAN: Wow, that's a lot of interesting things you have there. Your parents must really supported your decision coming here.

(1:57) RAFAEL: Thanks.

Rafael tries to think of his situation for two seconds.

(1:59) RAFAEL: Anyway... Maria, Juan, I think...

(2:02) MARIA: We know Rafael. Me and Juan talked about decorating your room. And from all those mixtapes, art supplies, and tourist souvenirs, I want to give you something just to give you an idea.

(2:12) Rafael sees a portable audio tape player.

(2:13) JUAN: This is a Jogman. I gave Jorge one of those when he started 6th grade.

(2:17) MARIA: And you have these mixtapes over there. 

(2:19) RAFAEL: Yeah... thanks.

(2:21) Rafael still feels like he's missing something.

 

INT. HERNANDEZ RESIDENCE - JORGE'S ROOM - AFTERNOON

(2:22) Jorge overhears Rafael and his parents, and so does Angie.

MARIA (VO): It's alright, hijo. We'll come by later and we can help you come up with a list.

(2:26) JUAN (VO): Lists are a great way for great ideas.

(2:29) Angie and Jorge are slightly excited about Rafael's new room getting decorated.

(2:30) JORGE: Did you hear that? Rafael is about to get his room decorated. Maybe it'll look as cool as mine.

(2:35) ANGIE: Well, I hope it looks as cool as mine.

(2:37) JORGE: Wonder what your room is like? I never been to your house before.

(2:40) ANGIE: Just a few girl essentials, Monster Trader cards, a bookshelf full of poetry, few video games, square TV.

(2:46) JORGE: Oh, cool. Now, onwards to Rafael's room.

(2:49) ANGIE: I'll get the notepads.

  

INT. HERNANDEZ RESIDENCE - RAFAEL'S ROOM - AFTERNOON

(2:51) Rafael is about to finish unpacking his stuff as Jorge and Angie walk in holding notepads.

(2:52) JORGE: Okay, since my parents are gonna fix your room, we got to act fast on what you want. We’ll make a list.

(2:57) ANGIE: Yes that’s a great idea! Isn’t it Rafael?

(3:00) The teen nods.

(3:01) RAFAEL: Yeah! I’ve got a few ideas.

(3:03) JORGE: What about a TV? And a Funtari with extra games? And some cool band posters from the 50s!

(3:08) Jorge immediately began to write on the notepad, so fast so that it starts reeking a bit for comedic effect. There is no fire though.

(3:09) RAFAEL: Well.... not exactly.

He didn’t want a room like that but did not want to stop Jorge once he looked so happy.

(3:11) ANGIE: No way Jorge! Rafael doesn’t want 50s bands, he wants new boy bands! And then a disco ball and a lava lamp! Eh?

(3:16)  JORGE: No way he wants that, that is a girl’s room, Rafael is a boy.

(3:20) ANGIE: But maybe he likes boy bands? You haven’t asked him yet. So we’re doing the boy band posters. That’s what he wants.

(3:25) RAFAEL: Wait! Maybe you should check out what your parents gave me, Jorge.

(3:28) Rafael shows Angie and Jorge is Jogman portable cassette.

(3:30) JORGE: A Jogman. Those things are old. Once I turned 13, my parents got me a CD player. I grew out of that.

(3:36) RAFAEL: Wait! My parents from Mexico gave me these mixtapes. And if your asking about what music type I like, I mainly like speed metal, but I still have my heart set on mariachi, salsa, and a few ballads.

(3:46) Angie makes a little realization...

(3:47) ANGIE: Okay... but maybe you might like some boy bands.

(3:50) Angie shows Rafael a few 1960s boy band records.

(3:51) ANGIE: My parents used to listen to The Antelopes, Hand Thrive, and Foot Stomp.

Rafael feels the lightness of the record.

(3:57) RAFAEL: Wow, this paper feels light. What is it?

(4:00) ANGIE: This is a vinyl record.

(4:01) JORGE: You use it to place it on a turntable and then you'll hear the most magnificent sound quality out of it.

(4:06) RAFAEL: Wow. It looks like you two have a "vinyl record" collection, and an artistic vision.

(4:11) ANGIE/JORGE (simultaneously): Thank you.

Angie makes a suggestion and shows some boy band posters to Rafael.

(4:12) ANGIE: But Jorge... maybe Rafael might like some of these boy band posters such as Fresh Teenz off the Street, E-Z, and Wrong Direction. You should take into consideration that Rafael should branch out a little more.

(4:22) JORGE: No, he wants cool stuff, and a giant lamp shaped like a football. That’s a cool room, and a huge boom box.

(4:27) Rafael tries to think on his feet but there is too much pressure coming from Angie and Jorge.

(4:28) RAFAEL: Well... actually I…

Rafael got cut off by Jorge who began to sound a bit annoyed.

(4:30) JORGE: You hear Angie? Rafael likes my ideas!

(4:33) Jorge smiles, looking a bit too full of himself while Angie looked a bit annoyed. You see how Rafael quickly looks between them, sweating. He had no idea on what to do.

(4:34) RAFAEL: I want more art supplies.

(4:36) ANGIE: That’s not what he wants. I say lava lamp.

(4:37) RAFAEL: I…

(4:38) ANGIE: He likes mine better.

(4:39) RAFAEL: I don't like any of your ideas!

Rafael screamed so loudly so everyone stopped and looked at him. Both of his friends looked surprised and a bit offended.

(4:41) ANGIE/JORGE: What?

Rafael gulps.

(4:42) RAFAEL: I don’t like any of those ideas. I want it simple, some fake cactuses and art stuff, maybe a painting on the wall, and an easel, and I don’t want posters. I don’t need a boom box either, I’ve got a Jogman and that is good for my mixtapes.

(4:54) JORGE: That just sounds lame!

(4:55) ANGIE: I don't know about a Jogman. 

(4:56) RAFAEL: But…

JORGE: Yeah, there’s no way Rafael wants that, I suggest a new CD player.

(5:00) Rafael clenched his fists.

RAFAEL: I am Rafael! This is my room and I don't want any of your help anymore!

(5:03) Juan and Maria walk into Rafael's room after hearing the noise they created.

JUAN: Boys, boys. What is going on here!?

(5:06) RAFAEL: Sorry Jorge's parents. We were just having a disagreement, that's all.

(5:10) MARIA: Disagreement, huh? It seems more like an argument.

(5:13) ANGIE: Sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Hernandez. We were just trying to help Rafael come up with some room ideas. But... me and Jorge made it worse because we got carried away with our own ideas.

(5:16) MARIA: Angie, why don't you settle downstairs. And Jorge, maybe you should just calm down and go outside for awhile.

(5:22) JORGE: Yes, mama.

(5:23) ANGIE: Yes, Mrs. Hernandez.

(5:24) Angie and Jorge walk out with some regret.

(5:25) JUAN: I'm sorry, but you have helped Rafael quite enough.

(5:28) Juan and Maria turn to Rafael with just one notepad.

(5:29) JUAN: So, Rafael, hijo. What kinda stuff do you want in your room? You already have your mixtapes and a Jogman, and some art supplies there.

(5:36) RAFAEL: Well.... I probably want a fake cactus first...

(5:39) Juan and Maria chuckle a little bit as they write down Rafael's fake cactus on the list.

(5:41) MARIA: That's a good start. Anything else.

(5:43) The audio fades out as we only hear the sound of a pencil writing down Rafael's ideas as we see the notepad zooming in.

 

INT. CUYAHOGA PUBLIC SCHOOL BUS - NEXT MORNING

(5:46-5:56) Rafael, Jorge, and Angie sit separately on the bus after their little argument feeling guilty to themselves about their own greediness as music plays under with some bus ambiance sounds.

 

(5:56-6:06) We dissolve to Rafael sleeping on the Hernandezes couch as Juan and Maria stay up most of the following nights preparing Rafael's soon to be new bedroom

 

(6:06-6:10) EXT. HERNANDEZ RESIDENCE - AFTERNOON  
  
Dissolve to Rafael and Angie get off the bus near Jorge's house. Angie apologizes to Rafael. It has been 3 days since the teens' little argument.

 

(6:10) ANGIE: Uh... Rafael.

Rafael turns around to Angie.

(6:12) RAFAEL: Yes, Angelica? (pronounced it as "An-hel-i-ca".)

(6:13) Angie giggled a little as Rafael called her by her first name.

(6:14) RAFAEL: Sorry, carry on.

(6:16) ANGIE: I just want to say that I'm sorry I fantasized my ideas over yours. It's just that it reminded me how happy I was when my parents decorated my room.

(6:23) RAFAEL: I get it. I remember when my mama gave me my first easel, but... me and Enrique were sorta fighting over it.

(6:29) ANGIE (laughing a little): Just like our little fight.

(6:31) RAFAEL: No, fighting is beating up and tackling each other. It was more like creative differences.

(6:36) ANGIE: It's everywhere, Rafael.

Both Angie and Rafael laugh.

(6:39) RAFAEL: And the next time you're trying to figure out something on your own, I'll let you be.

(6:43) ANGIE: Thanks, Rafael. But... it's alright to have a little help once in a while.

(6:47) RAFAEL: Gracias, Angie.

(6:48) ANGIE: Come here.

Rafael and Angie give each other a half hug, it's more like a pat on the back.

Then, they see Juan. He took the day off work.

(6:51) JUAN: Hi, Rafael. 

He sees Rafael and Angie as they patched things up.

(6:53) JUAN: I see you two talked things out.

(6:55) ANGIE: Yes we did, Jorge's dad. Speaking of Jorge, where is he?

(6:59) RAFAEL: Yeah, where is Jorge?

(7:00) JUAN: Well, Maria called me, he went to Chips de Tortilla alone. He felt like he needed some space after all of your little argument.

(7:08) Angie and Rafael already know they hurted Jorge after their argument, but they didn't knew how he felt after hearing what Juan said.

 

INT. CHIPS DE TORTILLA - AFTERNOON

(7:09) Jorge eats his snack alone. Maria walks by and sits down with him.

(7:11) MARIA: Hey, mijo. 

(7:12) JORGE: Hi, mom.

Maria notices the lonely table.

(7:14) MARIA: Quiet, today. Where are Rafael and Angie?

(7:16) JORGE: Take took the school bus home.

Maria sits down with him.

(7:19) MARIA: You know, Jorge. Everyone disagrees. Everyone gets into fights. But that doesn't mean it tears apart a good friendship, or even a relationship. I sometimes disagree with papa on a few things.

(7:28) JORGE: But you and papa really love each other.

(7:30) MARIA: Si, Jorge. Because we talk things out. We make up in the end. You probably realize that, right?

(7:36) Jorge stops and thinks for a little bit.

 

EXT. HERNANDEZ RESIDENCE - AFTERNOON

(7:38) Jorge arrives home with Maria. As they walk out of the car, Rafael and Angie sit at the doorstep waiting for him.

(7:39) RAFAEL: Jorge, you're here.

(7:40) ANGIE: You rode the city bus back?

(7:41) JORGE: Yeah... I didn't tell you because I'm still upset with Angie about our little fight few days ago.

(7:46) ANGIE: What? I thought you were upset with Rafael, too?  
  
(7:48) JORGE: Well, since we live together... we kept our feelings neutral... and I apologized to him the night after our argument.

(7:54) RAFAEL: Well, while you were gone, me and Angie apologized.

(7:57) JORGE: Good. And... my ma told me that not even one fight can ruin the three amigos.

(8:02) All laugh and make up by patting on their backs.

Juan steps outside opening the front door.

(8:04) JUAN: Maria, Jorge, you're home.

(8:05) MARIA: Hi, honey. Jorge's alright.

(8:07) JUAN: Well, since you are all here.

Juan walks up to Rafael.

(8:10) JUAN: Rafael, are you ready to see your brand new bedroom.

(8:13) MARIA: Me and Juan spent the past few days working on it.

(8:15) JUAN: And we want all of you to come upstairs and see Rafael's new room.

(8:18) ANGIE: Cool

(8:19) JORGE: Coming up.

 

INT. HERNANDEZ RESIDENCE - UPSTAIRS HALLWAY - AFTERNOON

Rafael is seen wearing a blindfold

(8:21) RAFAEL: Why do I have a blindfold on?

(8:23) ANGIE: It's what we call, the element of surprise.

(8:25) MARIA: That's right, Angie. Juan, open up the door.

(8:28) Rafael gave Jorge's parents a nervous yet happy smile as all of them including Angie and Jorge stood in front of the door to his new room. He had no idea on how it looked on the other side, you could see his excitement. He clearly wanted to find out.

(8:29) JUAN: Ready Rafael?

The teen nodded. 

(8:30) RAFAEL: Si Juan, I am excited.

  

INT. HERNANDEZ RESIDENCE - RAFAEL'S ROOM - AFTERNOON

(8:31) Juan opens up the door for Rafael. 

He let his hand rest on the doorknob, turned it and opened it. Before you can see the room, the camera cuts to Rafael’s face. Rafael takes his blindfold off and you'll see him stare, and then a smile begins to form as his pupils dilate.

(8:33) RAFAEL: Wow…

(8:34) ANGIE/JORGE: Wow, cool!

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

On the floor a huge red carpet, and the walls are placed with paintings that are now hanged. In there was not one easel, but two, one big and one smaller, and a couple of canvases laid on the floor along with a huge bag filled with artist stuff. His window had orange and red striped curtains, and by the windowpane was not one, but two small fake cactuses, along with the framed picture of Rafael and his family that he had taken with him.

(8:36) MARIA: You like the red carpet, Rafael? It gives the room some color.

(8:38) JUAN: And the walls are not plain anymore. We placed it with paintings including a Mexican landscape.

(8:43) Rafael now sees art supplies.

RAFAEL: Wow. Easels, canvases, and a new art bag? Thanks!

(8:45) MARIA: We also hung new warm colored curtains, and check this out.

(8:48) JUAN: Fake cactuses and we found a photo of you and your family from Mexico, so we hung it up for you.

(8:52) RAFAEL: Gracias.

There was a huge bookshelf, it was almost empty, only having an English-Spanish dictionary, three books that Rafael had taken with him, a book about the history of art, and then a brand new book he guessed Juan and Maria had bought.

ANGIE: Look, Rafael. You now have a bookshelf. You can fill it with any kind of book you like. Mostly art since you love art.

(8:57) RAFAEL: I see some books I brought... and a new book. Thanks Juan and Maria. 

(9:01) Beside his bed on the nightstand was his Jogman and mixtapes, a cassette filled with speed metal and one with salsa, along with countless of empty cassette tapes so that he could make more. In the corner there was a football, soccer ball and a basketball.

(9:02) ANGIE: Hey, I see that you have a nightstand, including some sports balls, and your Jogman and mixtapes.

(9:05) JORGE: Jogman. Again those things are old compared to my CD player.

(9:08) ALL: Jorge!

(9:09) JORGE: Sorry, carry on.

There was also a desk and a matching chair were he could study and do his homework. On the desk was a cute little lamp.

(9:10) JUAN: Now you have a quiet place to do school work on your new desk.

(9:13) RAFAEL: Neat-o.

(9:14) You see how Rafael’s eyes begin to tear up a bit before he turns around and quickly hugs his host parents, showing them gratitude over what they had done.

(9:21) RAFAEL: Thank you, thank you, thank you. Muchos gracias, it’s perfect.

(9:24) MARIA: We’re glad that you like it Rafael.

(9:26) Rafael jumps onto the bed has he feels how soft it is.

(9:28) RAFAEL: Oh boy, this is soft.

(9:30) JORGE: That was on me. I helped out a little bit after our little argument. Staying up one hour past my bedtime was worth it for you, host brother.

(9:36) RAFAEL: Thanks.

(9:37) ANGIE: And I talked to Juan and Maria about getting you a bookstand since you mentioned in art class about the teacher having a lot of great art books.

(9:43) MARIA: Gracias, Angie.

(9:44) JUAN: Gracias.

(9:45) ANGIE: Thank you. You're welcome.

Rafael looks at them.

(9:47) RAFAEL: Those are some nice things you did for me.

(9:49) JORGE: Well, this room is all you. But again, next time if you need any help, don't be afraid to ask.

(9:54) ANGIE: You can take some of our ideas as a suggestion.

(9:56) RAFAEL: Thanks amigos.

Rafael starts to thank everyone in excitement.

(9:58) RAFAEL: I love my new room. Gracias everyone. 

(10:00) Rafael, Angie,  Jorge, and Juan and Maria all hug together.

Dissolve to a few hours later as Rafael sits at his desk finishing up on homework and then we walks over to his "art station" putting up a canvas on the easel.

(10:03-10:15) RAFAEL (VO): You know, most of the time, good things happen when you let them be, but you know what... it doesn't bother for a few suggestions. Your friends sometimes just want to help you out a little. Overall, with my new room, it was from that first moment I felt completely at home.

(10:15-10:23) Rafael looks happy as he paints his first piece in Cleveland, Ohio, USA: A shadow (a person) walking towards the sun symbolizing Rafael's journey to America.

(10:23) We see a close-up shot of Rafael's painting has the screen fades to black.

(10:25) FTB.

END


End file.
